Said the Spider to the Fly
Said the Spider to the Fly is a four-part Flash animated series marking the capture and enslavement of Connie Dragon and Mika Phoenix , among others, at the hands of the Sailor Moon villain, Pooko. Survival In the year 2011, the villain known as "Pooko" invaded. Summoned to Earth, the creature was given the task of eliminating Sailor Moon. Failing in her mission, Pooko was believed to have been destroyed by the Senshi. However, in the confusion, Pooko escaped through an unexpected summoning portal, and found herself in the middle of a forest. Finding herself in the company of her summoner, a young adult woman named Missy, Pooko began the long road to recovery. (Part 2) The Disappearances Making her way to a forest clearing, Pooko discovered a towering structure, its shape resembling a spearhead. No-one knows whether it was a natural formation or an abandoned building, but regardless, it offered shelter. Pooko made the structure her home. (Part 2) In the months that followed, several persons who travelled to the forest were reported missing. Among them, Mika Phoenix and Connie Dragon came across a strange artifact that exuded a curious gas that could alter a human body into a form resembling Pooko's physical shape upon scent. Both Mika and Connie fell prey to the gas and became among the first of Pooko's drones, slaves to her will. (Part 1) Pooko's Hive While Pooko recovered from her encounter with the Senshi, she discovered that she could alter human beings and other sapient lifeforms into creatures identical in shape to herself, and exert powerful mental control over them. Using this, she began to build a hive comprising of such servants, with herself as its queen. At first, she began slowly, only ambushing travellers and hikers that walked too closely to her hive. As the weeks passed, the wounds she sustained at the hands of the Senshi were healed, and she was restored to her physical strength. But she continued to reside in the hidden safety of her fortress, for fear of inciting another pitched battle with the Senshi. As more people were press-ganged into her hive, she grew bolder, sending out drones with the intent of bombing settlements and population centres with this gas, forcing more and more people into her thrall. Eventually, she grew as bold as to abduct and enslave the inhabitants of entire settlements. Whole cities and towns were emptied; even the entire Royal Family of Bolivia was taken and enslaved. As Pooko's hive grew, her own powers and abilities grew. Soon, she was able to permanently alter the DNA of other people, altering their species until they matched her's. She used this ability only once, on Missy, as thanks for her co-operation and aid. Missy was, from then on, able to utilize roughly the same abilities as Pooko, and retain her free will. Defeat Eventually, however, she was discovered. Artorius and Catheta Revana arrived on Earth and, by chance, noticed the swarm of enslaved, orb shaped humans surrounding the hive. Realizing the gravity of the situation, they moved closer to the hive to investigate, and there they found that same spearhead-shaped fortress, now thick with minefields. Sneaking inside, they discovered more and more signs that these people were enslaved. It was then that they presence was discovered and they fell under attack. Their exit blocked by the drones, their only choice was to take the emptied elevator shaft and climb upward to Pooko's throne room. Climbing up through a thick cloud of transformative gas, Artorius and Catheta reached the throne room. Artorius, having held his breath during the ascent, was unaffected, but Catheta, not sharing his altered lung capacity, fell under Pooko's thrall. Artorius battled Pooko, the duel sending them both flying out of the hive and into the crater outside. Swinging his hammer in vast arcs, Artorius, at first, fended Pooko off, but then he lost the upper hand when, summoning all of her drones to form a vast, humanoid body, Pooko launched a series of blows that nearly being pummelled Artorius to death before the knight managed to sever her from the scattered drones and defeat her. In the confusion, Connie was able to regain mental control, which she used to revert the thousands of enslaved people back into their original forms. Her drones abandoning her, Pooko was left at Artorius's mercy. But before Artorius could take her to the authorities, Missy concussed him, took Pooko and escaped through another summoner's portal for parts unknown. With the aid of Catheta and their star-faring yacht, however, Artorius helped the abducted people return home before the pair departed from Earth. Category:Sagas Category:Pooko